Hotel Transylvania is on iDMZ
October 1, 2012 The nation's No. 1 dance music station iDMZ 891, the flagship and commercial FM radio station of IBC, will hold Danze in Motion, the movie premiere series, brings you the advance screening of Columbia Pictures' Hotel Transylvania from Sony Pictures Animation, at the SM Megamnall's Cinema 1 this year. Dracula (voiced by Adam Sandler) is the owner and creator of Hotel Transylvania, a five-star resort where the world's monsters can be safe from human civilization. Dracula invites some of the most famous monsters like Frankenstein (Kevin James) and his wife Eunice (Fran Drescher), Murray the Mummy (Cee Lo Green), Wayne and Wanda Werewolf (Steve Buscemi and Molly Shannon), Griffin the Invisible Man (David Spade), Bigfoot, Steve the Blob, and other monsters to celebrate the 118th birthday of his daughter Mavis (voiced by Selena Gomez). However, Mavis prefers to explore the outside world with her father's permission, but the village he directs her to is actually an elaborate deception to convince her of the threat of humans enough to coax her back, tune in to iDMZ 891 and dial the iDMZ 891 hotline (632-9283 or 634-9283). Then answer an easy trivia question about the movie. An American 3D computer-animated comedy movie, Hotel Transylvania. For more details on the premiere and on iDMZ 891's other upcoming promos for the radio listeners, opening doors to private advertisers and introducing more radio programing is made of an Asian market and mass market for dance music with the upscale target market of the 15 to 40 age bracket and most upscale audience from the A, B and C classes. To date, the station has around 22,000 listeners from all over the globe. Also, has the official websites at 89DMZ.com along with official fanpage with Facebook and Twitter account. The station's disc jockey Terence Khan (known as The Sting) is the network's voice-over from the 2001 to present. Among iDMZ 891 to say Sayaw Pinoy! with DJs are The Unbeatable (Andy Santillan), The Force (Neil Centeno), The Destroyer (Rommel Dayan), DJ Alfie (Alfie Manuel), Peewee (Peewee Wenceslao), The Sting (Terence Khan), Marc the Spark, ZJ Ziggy, Kaye (Kaye Tan), DJ Ouch (Lopie Guzman), DJ Marlon, H-Town, DJ Buzz, among others. Thanks to iDMZ 891 include Wave 24, a 24-hours of new wave music every Sunday; Slow Jam, a 24-hours of down beat mix every Monday; Be Heard!, the station's most sought-after and highly-rated flagship program that promotes professional and non-professional Filipino and foreign DJs from all over the world every Friday; Rockin' Manila, a 3 hours of alternative rock music every Saturday morning with the Pinoy rock every Saturday nights; Back to the 80's n' early 90's, a 4 hour hits and remix of the 80's and early 90's every Saturday; Throwback Baddest, a 5 hour hits and remix of the 90's and early 2000's every Saturday; Saturday Clubbing, a 3-hour non-stop party clubbing music; The Hitlist, a weekly top 10 countdown for the hottest dance tracks by the international artist; The Word, a top-of-the-hour news program everyday; OPM in-a-Raw, 4 OPM hits every hour; The Flow, every Friday with a hip-hop and R&B tracks from the past and present; and so much more.